


Killers with A Crush

by justsimplymeagain



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Harvey needs a drink, Jim needs a drink, Jim needs a vacation, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Poor OMC was created to die, everyone loves Jim, spoiler there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: Jervis Tetch wanted James Gordon alive at all cost and in a sudden burst of genius – decided love would be the best way to keep him alive and so put forth a plan to use the love of dangerous people to keep James Gordon alive long enough for him to enact his revenge...Revenge for his beloved Alice.However, he didn't expect for his plan to work – too well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea started off as a joke, but along the way, the idea gained plausibility enough for me to give it a shot. Hope you enjoy.

Gotham ran, unlike other cities, as far as James was concerned. This was a place that had criminals entangled with the good so deeply that it seemed that there would never be a day where you could have one without the other.

Gotham was a city where the abnormal was normal. Where the bizarre was only a Monday.

It was this knowledge that should have had James prepared, or at least not as surprised as he was when he found himself laying on the floor of none other than the Iceberg Lounge. Barely able to move. And in Oswald's office no less. This part wasn't the unusual part, given his history with Oswald. James should expect that one day his end would come and by the hands or on the command of Oswald Cobblepot. James wasn't blind to his own faults and mistakes, he just got dangerously good at ignoring them and placing blame and focusing on others faults and mistakes than his own. And punishing them for theirs while skirting past any punishment he would have deserved to receive.

The unusual part, however, was that he wasn't alone on the floor.

On the floor with him was:

Harold Panosian – a low-life thief who had a thing for stealing oddities over anything of actual value. The man wasn't a killer, not yet anyway. But this was Gotham and everyone seemed to have that potential. James did and had even taken lives.  
Victor Zsasz – one of the most deadly assassins that James was aware of, sadistic and downright ruthless when tasked with a kill. Marked each kill on his skin from what James heard, he hasn't seen the evidence to that himself. Loyal to however held the most power, or so it seems. First Don Falcone and then the Penguin.  
Oswald Cobblepot – better known to some these days as the Penguin, a self-made King of Gotham. Ruthless and dangerously cunning, someone you don't expect to be the biggest threat in a situation only to be proven wrong more times than not. Loyal to his idea of Gotham.

Standing above them was Edward Nygma and someone who caused James heart to clench tightly in his chest - Lee. He loved her, still loves her but he doesn't recognize who she was now. And some of that was his fault, but still – like Barbara, a part of him would always love her.

Neither Lee or Ed paid them any mind. So caught up in each other and what they were discussing. It gave James enough confidence to try to move only to find that his body felt so incredibly heavy like his veins were filled with led. It was his failure in moving beyond twitching that had drawn attention to himself. Earning himself a smile from Lee, sharp and something else.

“Relax Jim, it'll wear off soon.” Lee spoke before taking Ed's hand and leaving. The man speaking as they left – a riddle but James couldn't focus too hard on their words. James frowned, or he thinks he did as his eyes slid shut and everything goes dark once more.

Hours passed, or seconds. Perhaps even years? But time did pass, enough that the darkness he was soaking in felt like it could be and perhaps was breached.

With that breach, light filtered through his eyelids.

From where – James didn't know.

How – James didn't know.

The sound of voices heard above him. Voices that became increasingly muffled as the light dimmed and faded.

“Jim.”

James felt like he was swimming or perhaps even sinking in some pool or lake or even a pond. His name sounded distant and muffled by that water. Everything sounded muffled.

“Anything?”

Who?

“N-ing. W-t hppned.”

And nothing once more as whatever light filtered through faded away.

The next time James would wake up it would be in a hospital bed with a worried Harvey sitting at his side. Arms crossed and looking like he was daring anyone to come through those doors to start something.

“Harv?” James asked as he managed to squirm his way into a sitting position. How did he get here? Why was he at the Iceberg Lounge. Where was the other three that was with him? On hearing his voice, Harvey was on his feet and close enough that James could smell the alcohol on his breath.

“You okay? What happened? Wait right here, I'll go get a doctor.” Harvey didn't really give James enough time to answer or even think of answering, that was just how Harvey was though. When it came down to it, he was a good guy who was just very jaded from the job. Gruff on the outside and with walls as thick as the concrete of the building in Gotham's high-rises. With a huff, James found the controls on the bed so he could have it re-positioned enough so he could sit up comfortably. Hopefully when Harvey gets back and calms down enough James can figure out what happened.

A good half an hour passed before James was alerted to yelling. Angry and accusing.

Harvey.

“Gone! What do you mean gone!” Harvey was yelling, who was he talking about. Unless it was about the other three who were with him. James took this as his chance to stand up, shockingly still unsteady but stubborn enough to push forward and exit his room using the wall to stabilize himself as needed – how he got a room he didn't know given how busy Gotham's hospital seemed to be at times. But he wasn't one to complain. James made sure his hospital gown was done up. Harold Panosian was on a bed out in the hall with a cop standing with him, he was handcuffed so it wasn't him who escaped.

He was awake, dazed slightly but awake, lopsided grin as he spotted James. James wanted to question him but kept himself moving forward ignoring the eyes on him as he sought out Harvey.

“Looking good detective.” It was Harold, James found himself flushing in embarrassment when it dawned on him that the thief was staring at his backside. Checking once more to make sure everything was secure James hurried on his way wondering what that was about. He wouldn't have guessed that the man swung that way given that he had a girlfriend. Rounding the corner he saw Harvey yelling at two rather sheepish cops.

“What happened?” James asked, looking at each cop before looking at Harvey again.

“Fucking Victor Zsasz and Oswald Cobblepot escaped. Had some of Victor's girls help them out.” Harvey snapped, glowered at them before dismissing them. And then, switched from being totally pissed off to get James back to his hospital room and snapping at Harold as they passed him due to him throwing another one-liner out at James. Weird. Passing a nurse as he entered his room made him remember her – remember Lee.

“Lee was there, with Nygma.” James blurts out as he was practically shoved back into bed, told that he was to stay there until the doctor cleared him medically.

“Lee. Nygma, her taste has gone downhill. First Falcone's boy and now Nygma. Why were they there?” Harvey asked, causing James to shrug. He couldn't recall too much but he did tell Harvey what he could remember.

“I was drugged, muscle relaxant or something to immobilize me. But I couldn't move beyond twitching.” James finished. Frowning he tried desperately to remember what Ed said as he listened to Harvey. He was the only one with a needle mark. Everyone else was positioned to face James for reasons they didn't know. Everyone was awake but James, everyone dazed and confused. There wasn't a riddle left, nothing. Very unlike Ed. Unless the position of everyone was the riddle? James wouldn't put it past Edward Nygma for coming up with something showy or out of the norm for message leaving. But with the fact that Oswald had escaped from the hospital, chances of searching his office was now slim to none.

**_^~*~^ A Week Earlier – Somewhere in Arkham ^~*~^_ **

Jervis Tetch smiled, hat carefully constructed and worn proudly as he stared out the window. Everything was going smoothly, thanks to his young friend here in this madhouse – he had a way to keep his most hated person alive until he could free him of that life. Steal his future as he stole Alice's future – his beloved Alice.

He would use love as the safeguard to ensure James Gordon's life stays as it is. And he would pick the deadliest of guardians to do it. Guardians with the resources and the skill to do just that. His young friend suggested a dose level but was not entirely sure due to him normally dealing with fear instead of love. But Jervis trusted the boy's knowledge on the matter and hired two people he knew would be smart and clever enough to administer the potion. Now all he had to do was work on a way to get out – without the help of the insanely carved up classless fool – may his soul rest in peace.

Jervis let out a barely audible laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

It took James an hour to be released from the hospital, avoiding Harold Panosian because the sudden attraction the man was feeling was concerning. Granted it was only oneliners so far, but James didn't have the patience to be dealing with that. Don't get him wrong, it wasn't his first time being flirted with by a man or having a man's interest directed his way. James was aware of what he looked like and he knew that he could attract attention from both sexes easily enough. But after his experience with Lee and Ed, being found on the floor of Oswald's office with three other men left him feeling unsettled because of the unknown of what happened and how it happened.

Returning to work thankfully came easily for him, he got shit from Harvey but besides that everything returned to normal.

Harold was released from the hospital, wasn't held for questioning beyond what he could remember. He did show increasing interest in James and as odd as that might have seemed, it was harmless in all things considering. This was Gotham, attraction from a thief wasn't exactly enough to write home about.

Life continued.

It won't be until a week later when James opens his door and finds one Harold Panosian with a bouquet of flowers and clearly wearing his best clothing. How the hell did he find out where James lived! His disapproval must have shown clearly because the man – who in any other situation James would feel sorry for – looked crestfallen and was stumbling over his words to try and explain himself all the while trying to declare his undying love for James.

What the hell did Lee and Ed do!

It took an hour to convince the man to just go away. Thankfully without having to promise a date or anything. Just took the flowers and chucked them in the garbage as soon as he could. Him taking the flowers made it look like he just hung the moon and stars in the sky for Harold as the man walked away with a whistle and a spring in his step.

“Shit...” How was he going to explain this to Harvey? Maybe he should get someone to go over to the Iceberg Lounge and talk to Oswald about what he remembered. Or have someone distract him while someone searches his office for clues. To apologize for the upcoming odd conversation and speculation James picked up a couple of coffees. One for himself and one for Harvey. Thanking the young Starbucks worker, James turned around almost running right into -

“Oswald?!” When did he frequent the little Starbucks shop?

“Jim! Old friend, what a pleasant surprise.” Oswald seemed pleased and practically giddy – it reminded James of Oswald when they Oswald was just rising to power. How smitten the man seemed, almost innocently so. It ached to see that now knowing everything he's done and everything Oswald has done. Mostly himself though.

“Uh...” He was surprised to say the least, it took him a moment to pull himself together and manage a simple, “How's it going?” Maybe he could get some sort of answer out of Oswald, might as well take advantage of the man's presence. They were short anyway so this could free up some time later.

“Very well! Thank you, care to sit?” Oswald asked practically vibrating with enthusiasm and life. Limp almost unnoticeable as he led the way to at able. James wondered faintly if he would ever consider seeing a doctor for his leg. Putting that thought aside, James followed and offered Harvey's coffee to Oswald, Harvey will understand. Oswald seemed pleasantly surprised and delighted at the offer of coffee. He accepts it, managing to cover a grimace almost perfectly. Not a fan of coffee?

“How are you James? It's been a week since I've last seen you.” Oswald asked, leaning forward and reminding James that the man had an intensity to him that few can comprehend until they actually met the deceivingly frail man.

But having that intensity directed onto himself and have it in a more positive manner as though they were friends, or as close to friends as the two of them could be? That was odd. A part of him did ache at the missed opportunity to have an in with the Kingpin and James always told himself that it was because it would help him do his job. It was for the job. Eventually, this will be more believable to James...

But in the meantime:

What the hell?!

They went longer without speaking or seeking favors or information from the other. Or passed insults or threats. So now how come a week was made to sound like too much time, enough time that a visit was in order?

“Fine, fine. Uh. You?” James asked this reminded him of one of his first dates. He was a stuttering mess of nerves, hormones, and emotions. Oswald seemed good at ignoring how illiterate he was seeming, at least in comparison to the always put together and proper speaking Oswald Cobblepot.

It didn't seem to matter as Oswald seemed utterly delighted that James showed the same interest in how he was doing, it only brought back memories of how the man used to be in what felt like a lifetime ago. James pushed that aside and pushed forward, carrying on with the otherworldly conversation with the man as two of his rather large men sipped on their own coffee at a nearby table. They seemed slightly unsettled by the situation as well, no doubt questioning their boss in the only safest place to do so. Their own minds.

James was trying to think up a way to get out of here – thankfully not having to as his phone went off. Harvey.

“Uh, listen Oswald. I have to go, probably late already.” James said he had to get to work anyway. But still, first Harold and now Oswald. What next? Victor? James wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that one. Victor was intimidating in some ways and although a bit of James was curious to know more about the right-hand man of first Don Falcone and now Penguin. He wasn't sure how he would feel about any sort of interest being shown his way in regards to the cold-blooded killer.

“Of course, Jim. And thank you for the coffee.” The coffee he barely touched. James stood at the same time as Oswald and with a rather stiff and awkward farewell, James couldn't get out of there fast enough. How bizarre! Harvey may very well have him locked up for this. The thought of that was almost funny enough to laugh at.

It was only when he got to GCPD headquarters did he realize that he failed to question Oswald about what he remembered about when they were all on the floor of his office. What he knew about what Lee and Ed were up to. Maybe he could be the one who goes to the Iceberg Lounge to question Oswald, he seemed enamored enough that he might be willing to go along with what James wanted. At least until they could figure out what was going on and what they could do about it.

He was grilled by Harvey as soon as he arrived, the man seemed rightfully unnerved by the whole situation. But nothing more could be done because blood work showed nothing but increased levels of Dopamine and unknown traces of something Fox wasn't entirely sure of in everyone but James. He wasn't even sure of how long it would last. He didn't even know if it was permanent. They would need to get blood work done on everyone to see if anything changed in the past week.

James suggested contact Harold first because out of the three affected he seemed to be the easiest one to deal with. And the less lethal. Harold agreed, but only if James picked him up because the man didn't have a car and clearly wanted some more time with James. So James had to suffer through questions about the flowers and what his idea of a perfect date was. Harold was going so far as taking notes! For a moment – James was sure he caught a glimpse of one Victor Zsasz as he turned a corner as he headed back to GCPD with Harold in the passenger seat. James wasn't entirely sure though, he hoped not. Dealing with Oswald once and Harold twice was enough for James today.

Thankfully they didn't need James to do blood work on Harold, so he slipped away and went to go finish his paperwork from last night. Only leaning against his desk was none other than Victor Zsasz with what looked to be a lollipop in his hand. It was heart shaped. No one passed James' desk, instead choosing to go the long way if they had to go anywhere. The new captain stayed in his office, not daring to face the rather intimidating assassin. James wondered how the man even got that rank if he was too afraid to come out of the office when Victor was leaning against James' desk. Harvey did a better job at being the Captain even though some of his decisions were some that James couldn't agree with. But Harvey stepped down and that was that.


	3. Chapter 3

First James had to put up with Harold twice, and then Oswald's odd flashback behaviour. Now he was standing there three feet away from a man who can clear a precinct with a please. A man who was feared because you never truly knew why he was hired or who hired him now until it was too late to go back. James noted that Victor Zsasz was dressed as he was when James first saw him, not a wrinkle to be seen. The rather innocent looking lollipop ominously held in the very hands that killed more than a few people that James personally knew of.

“Hi Jim!” The happiness in that voice was mildly concerning, the energy the man had in itself screamed out a bubbly kind of happiness that almost didn't fit someone with his reputation. It was almost enduring in an odd sort of way.

He pushed that aside – tried to keep his annoyance up as high as possible as a shield to keep how bewildered he really was hidden. Because what was it about killers and thieves today and opting to flirt with James of all people, given his history with all of them. There were better options for them out there. Although Oswald for one had a bad run of falling for people, the man seemed to attract people who emotionally manipulate him and then emotionally damage him.

“Victor.” James greeted as he forced his feet to move until he was a foot from the man, mostly sure that there was no immediate danger in his future. Unfortunately, in the back of his mind, James found that he was afraid that Victor would tell everyone to leave again and they would obey. James didn't like to admit to it, but to this day there was a part of him was still hurt and angry. He won't ever admit it out loud. Ever. He didn't want to let anyone know that he was afraid of something like that especially after the number of times someone came through for him. Especially Harvey despite their differences. Victor seemed to smile wider as he made a choice to reassure James with a simple, “Relax Jim. I'm not here to kill you.”

Son of a bitch!

It was almost like he knew what was on his mind. It was a disturbing thought, logically he knew that the man was probably aware of how people react to him especially if they had certain types of history. But it didn't make James feel any more relaxed.

“You're not scared are you?” Victor asked and it seemed like a frown was enough to make the man's entire mood seem disappointed and almost regretful if it were possible, all without a second of transition between bubbly and happy to disappointed and possibly regretful.

“No.”

And just like that, bubbly Victor was back as he stood straight and pushed the lollipop into James's hand. Happy to accept James's answer.

“This is for you. I wasn't sure if you liked sweets or not, so Katie suggested something small and sweet rather than going too overboard. It was Chantelle who picked the lollipop over the chocolate box.” Victor explained, saying names that James have never heard before. James must have had a curious look on his face, enough that prompted Victor to expand a bit further to explain that they were two of his girls and suddenly James was stuck picturing Victor and two of his leather-clad ladies shopping in a small little chocolate and sweets shop. James found himself curious about the story behind Victor and the girls he seems to bring with him on his assignments.

But pushing that aside, he managed to stutter out a thank you because as bizarre as this situation he doubted that Victor would seem entirely too pleased with a lack of manners especially given that he came all this way to deliver the lollipop in person. And James didn't want to start a shootout over a lollipop.

“What the hell are you doing here!” Harvey's voice was loud and nearly echoed throughout the precinct. But James was happy to have some sort of back up. Unfortunately, Harold was with him which isn't good because Harold was looking at the lollipop and glaring at Victor almost like he was trying to size up a rival without truly understanding the threat level of that rival. Victor didn't seem entirely pleased being looked at like that either. Standing just a bit taller and not blinking as he eyed Harold for a moment before dismissing him.

“Get the fuck out of this precinct!” Harvey ordered, practically shoving himself past James just enough to get in an unbudging Victor's face. Victor stared at a visibly uncomfortable Harvey for a moment before dismissing him as well and focusing on James.

“I'll see you later Jim, enjoy the lollipop.” Victor said as he moved calmly down the stairs and headed towards an exit seemingly without a care in the world.

“Who was that?” Harold asked and both James and Harvey stared at him.

“A killer with the utmost professional standard and a reputation for being sadistic.” James explained without putting much thought behind his words, remembering only afterwards all times before this when he had to explain who Victor was. It was a surprise there were some people out there who didn't know who the man was. James thinks he should make up a pamphlet or something for every newcomer to Gotham so they knew who to avoid. Beware of the Penguin. Beware of the Riddler. Of Victor Zsasz. James was sure the list can go on now, Arkham seemed to be farming monsters even without the former doctor Hugo Strange in place.

“He sounds unsavoury. You can definitely do better.” Harold clearly not grasping the threat level here and James shook his head only half listening as the man carried on, “Flowers are clearly better than a stupid lollipop.”

Harvey seemed amused by that even as he chased Harold out of the building as well. They had work to do and babysitting wasn't that job.

“So Victor?”

“Shut up...”

James couldn't stop the amusement on his face if he tried at the sound of Harvey laughing. It might have been at his expense, but James could hardly care.

“Lucius will have results later today. We got a case to deal with anyway, so let's get out of here and forget what happened.” Harvey stated, grabbing his coat and hat. James could only agree as he grabbed his coat. He tucked the lollipop in his desk and followed the man out of the building telling Harvey to shut up when he cracked a joke about James taking advantage of his vivacious lovers to be just so they can get the case solved faster. Apparently, this was going to be how his day was going to go with Harvey. The man cracking as many jokes as possible.

_**^~*~^ Character POV Change – In an apartment filled with stolen goods ^~*~^** _

Harold was fuming, that no good bald-headed freak interfering where he clearly wasn't wanted. Or at least as far as Harold was concerned, wasn't wanted. His beloved must have liked the lollipop better, he held onto it longer and tolerated that freaks presence a bit more it seemed. If he had known that ahead of time, he would have bought the most beautiful handsome man a bouquet of lollipops and James would want to spend a few more minutes with Harold instead of making him go away as soon as possible. Yes, he could find a bouquet of lollipops for James, one that would dazzle the man off his feet. Harold didn't know what he did to deserve such a gift, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth but to be able to touch and be in the presence of a man like James Gordon.

He wasn't going to complain not for a second.

But the idea of having some freakishly hairless man snatch away his one true love – that was unacceptable! Completely unacceptable!

He was too angry to notice that his door was unlocked as he entered.

It wasn't until he noticed that the windows were closed and the blinds shut. He left the living room ones open just a bit, just to let some light into his rather dreary looking apartment. The differences he's spotted was just enough to cool his anger and have him looking around. He knew enough to not call out, so he grabbed his bat and looked around. It wasn't until he moved further into his apartment did he hear the floor creak behind him. Never before did he remember his heart beating so fast and so hard. His mouth too dry to speak.

“My, my. What do we have here?” He recognized that voice! It belonged to the freakishly hairless man who his beloved warned him about. He turned around only to have himself proven correct. Before him stood the man they called Victor Zsasz. The grin was wide and unfriendly, gun out and Harold wondered if he had a chance to run out the back before this man could aim and pull the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Harold... I meant for you to live a bit longer...


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week was almost close to normal, or normal according to Gotham's standards. The jokes were finally starting to die down, and exposure to his supposed suitors have been limited. Something that was both a relief and understandable although concerning given the fact that one was a literal Kingpin and the other a renowned assassin. It did lead James into thinking that whatever they were affected by has faded away. That was until James found himself confronted by none other than Oswald as he was getting in his car to go to work.

“Good morning old friend.” Oswald seemed incredibly happy, in his hand was a dark purple metallic travel mug. Indicating the mug in his hand Oswald continued, “This is for you.”

It was too early for this. But James noted the hopeful expression that seemed shyer than what he was used to seeing Oswald show, at least now. When he was younger, still an underboss working his way up he reflected that hopeful look when trying to reach out to James. That hopeful look normally turning sour after one too many rejections. Something easy to do back then. Now, however, the nostalgia at seeing it again wouldn't allow him to simply rebuff Oswald's attempts.

And it's only coffee, right? What's the harm in accepting coffee, after all, he gave Oswald coffee first.

“Thanks.” James said as he accepted the warm travel mug, more sincere than it might have been at one time. Oswald seemed overjoyed at it being accepted went on to explain what kind of coffee it held. Something he'll later tell Harvey and find out that it's an expensive brand apparently. Good too.

Thankfully Oswald couldn't stick around for too long after giving his gift of coffee, work needed to be done and it saved them both from this situation becoming rather awkward. James only realized belatedly that he forgot to ask where he should bring the travel mug. It looked expensive, so he figured that Oswald would be wanting that back. It would be the next day where he's kindly informed that it was a gift, and things did turn awkward then.

But beyond that, life carried on. James woke up, went to work and found himself confronted by either Oswald or Victor. This became the norm. Nothing too out there, for anyone involved. Victor seemed to have a fondness for getting into James' food and Oswald made it a habit to bring James coffee.

It would be near the end of the week that James remembered that there was a third person he hasn't caught sight of yet. Harold Panosian. Given how the three of them were affected by whatever this was and still under its effect if Victor and Oswald were any indications, it was odd that Harold hasn't come around. It would be crime scene James found himself at by the next morning that reveals why James hasn't seen the man since his last test at GCPD. He was there for a few days if decomposition was any indication, body looked like it became a meal for rats and other scavengers. So it was difficult to see just how bad the man had it before he was killed.

“Fuck.”

Harvey was the one who brought the reality of the side effect of having two dangerous killers as potential suitors next to a mere thief.

“Has to be one of them. Most likely Zsasz.” Harvey pointed out as they stared down at the sorry sight, James could agree given how Harold seemed to react to Victor and how Victor in turn reacted. Still, James wouldn't have wanted this for the man, the man despite his history as a thief was innocent by a lot of criminal's standards here in Gotham. Looking at the state of the body, James agreed with Harvey but he couldn't figure if this was Oswald's work or Victor's. Or did he get into some unlucky situation with someone completely unrelated to this?

They stayed for as long as possible, investigating the area before letting the crime scene be cleaned up and the body removed from the area. There was a tense silence as they drove back to the precinct.

“Going to put a couple of guys on you, make sure nobody can re-” Harvey started as soon as they got back to their desks, ready to call down to a couple of uniformed cops.

“No Harvey, we're short as it is and I'm not the one at risk.” James interrupted, he was right though. Neither of them seemed interested enough in causing James any harm. But other people interested in him, that might be a different story if Harold was any indication. He wanted to go confront Oswald or even Victor. Or arrest them both for this, he may not have liked Harold but the man didn't deserve to be killed like this. Nobody deserved that.

“Jim -” Harvey started, he seemed like he was going to work his way up into an argument.

“No.” But James wasn't budging. Eventually, he managed to get Harvey to back off and they moved on with the investigation and the other investigation on what happened with James. Despite knowing where Lee and Ed were usually, they were hard to get a hold of. Always staying one step ahead and out of their reach. And to make matters more frustrating, James didn't know who else to turn to in order to find information on what happened to James, Oswald and Victor. Or why it happened in the first place.

By the late afternoon, James was finally ready to head home. Nothing more could be done tonight and he had to turn Harvey down one more time for having two officers put on his place for the foreseeable future. Harvey meant well, James knew this but his patience was limited. He just needed to go home and unwind for a bit. See if he can come back tomorrow and have some sort of breakthrough on any one of the ongoing cases he was working on.

The drive home was thankfully uneventful, but it helps when he missed the rush hour. Unfortunately, resting for the evening looked like it was out of the question as he spotted lights on at his apartment. And he knew without a doubt that he turned all of his lights off before he left that morning. Cursing he made sure his gun was loaded before approaching his door and listening to see who was inside. He could hear someone in the kitchen area. It wasn't Oswald, he couldn't see the man's car or men around.

So it left the only other possible person. Entering with his gun drawn, he was proven correct.

“Jim!” He was happily greeted by Victor Zsasz who was in the kitchen like James figured. And sitting on his chair was a woman dressed in leather. She was eyeing his gun as her hand rested on her own weapon. No doubt ready to spring to action in order to protect Victor Zsasz. Not that the man needed protection. Putting his gun away he made sure she saw his hands were empty.

“Victor. Why are you in my apartment... and cooking.” James asked as he approached the kitchen eyeing the boiling pot of what looked to be pasta.

Oddly Victor seemed a bit hesitant to answer, choosing to stir the sauce for a moment. James could feel a headache coming on and he could feel a rather judgmental stare at his back.

“It's been a long day, you should eat.” Victor said, indicating the food that was cooking on the stove. James took a deep breath in, it did smell good but Victor wasn't giving him an answer so he would have to push a bit.

“It has been and I plan to. But why did you break into my apartment to cook pasta?” James tried to and tried to ignore how the man seemed to perk up a bit, it was so completely odd to see someone that most people feared behaving this way. Eventually, he got an answer out of Victor, but it took eating with the man and a woman he learned was named Layla fist. Apparently, Victor sees this as acceptable behaviour when dealing with someone you like.

To avoid being touched by the thought that Victor actually liked him for whatever reason, he reminded himself that it was because of whatever Ed and Lee have done to them. The same thing with Oswald, the man didn't just fall back on some old habits it was because of whatever Ed and Lee have done to them. Not after everything James has done and who he was.

“Thanks.” James said and oddly he meant it. The food was good and Victor seemed to instantly become perky at the compliment.

The rest of the dinner was a bit tense and James had to chase them both out afterwards. Only Victor didn't leave until after he gave a quick kiss to James' cheek and thanked him for dinner. It was enough to leave James stunned for a moment before cursing the man out and only getting a friendly wave as a response. Turning around he noticed that although Victor seemed to be a good cook, he was a messy cook. It looked like everything was used.


	5. Chapter 5

Somehow in some bizarre twist of fate James found himself falling into a routine of dealing with a Kingpin and a Killer being in and out of his life in a more domestic casual sort of way. At least, for the most part, some of his cases ended up being slightly easier because of Oswald's help at the cost of spending time with the other man or having breakfast with him. James didn't want to admit that at times he found the Kingpin's company to be pleasant. When James finds himself thinking this, he always tried to steer himself away and reminding himself of every crime Oswald had committed that James knew about. Something that would only last until the next time he came across the Kingpin.

With Victor Zsasz, things seemed to circle around food especially considering that the man seemed to have a fascination with food, particularly Jim's food although he did try to replace what he took. Only with milkshakes and ice cream. In between raiding James' kitchen and cooking for him Victor had taken up flirting and cutting into James' personal space as much as possible it seemed. All the while making sure to leave no question of what he wanted and how James wasn't going to be shaking him anytime soon.

One night when Victor pushed slightly too far for James' comfort and reminding him of something that happened during the time he was in prison and had to fight his way out of trouble, Victor being the observant killer that he was backed off as much as possible without actually leaving or putting a lot of space between them.

“Relax Jim, I don't do things like that. I'm a killer, and a fixer but not a rapist.” Victor had said, and James believed him because everything he knew about this man's criminal history never showed signs of being sexual in nature. Although he would have to disagree with the man calling himself a fixer. Victor seemed to relax considerably when James reassured that he knew, it marvelled him at how tense the man got at the mere implications before that. It warmed him some, James would be lying if he denied that.

There was still a little tension for a small amount of time after that, but by the time Victor was leaving things seemed to have smoothed over as though nothing had happened. Victor still flirted, still walked away half of the left overs. For his girls as he said. It won't be until a week later that James gets word that there was a riot at Blackgate Penitentiary and a few people ended up dead. When James read the report he felt nauseous. Granted nothing happened, but the threat was enough for James to remember that day clearly.

It must have shown on his face, because Harvey pulled him aside to see if he was okay. It would be to Harvey that James confessed what nearly happened, tried to act like it was nothing.

“I'm wringing Nygma's neck the next time I see that cold-hearted little prick.” Harvey snaps.

“Don't worry about it, that whole mess is dealt with. You got me out, with Don Falcone's help.” James brushed it off at the same time as he tried to reassure the man. He was going to make a joke or promise lunch when a thought struck him, why did only those inmates die? No one else was hurt badly or damage was done. Just those people were killed.

And it hit him.

“Fuck...” James cursed, only explaining to Harvey after being asked a few times on what was going on.

“You mean to tell me, Victor Zsasz managed to somehow find out who they are and where they're being held and get a riot started in order to off them.” Harvey pointed out, only to continue with, “That's supernatural. And how did he know?” There was a bit of hurt there, how come some killer found out something before Harvey did?

“I didn't tell him, Harv, he was flirting and it got a little heavy and managed to remind me of what nearly happened. He put two and two together. But the who's and the where I didn't tell him.” James reassured he didn't want one of the very limited friends he had to think he was less than someone else. James really was trying to be a better friend and do better as that friend. It seemed to be enough, but Harvey did make it clear that he was glad that those inmates were cut down and Nygma was still getting his neck wrung. James just shook his head.

After that thankfully life carried on. It helped that there was no end on things they had to investigate or cases they had to write up and close. All of which successfully moved everyone past the riot in Blackgate.

Victor still raided James' apartment for food and to cook. Oswald still made it personal mission to know about James' cases and use that as leverage to get James to spend time with him. Something he didn't have to do, but James didn't stop him at the same time, he wasn't a fool and knew that Oswald's help was a sure way to get the suspects caught before they hurt anyone else. All the while keeping quiet about how things were with Victor at the same time.

At least until one day when it slipped. It was clear that Oswald didn't like what he heard, soon made it clear that he didn't approve. Something that irritated James because he didn't like being told who he can see and who he can talk to. It was this situation that reminded James at how temperamental Oswald Cobblepot could be, as cunning as the man could be he was still an emotional one. And James was doing his best to try and calm him down before he puts a hit on anyone as a response and before anyone does anything they may regret.

“So! You and Victor Zsasz, hm?” Oswald spits out, still raging and still pacing the room like a wild animal ready to lash out.

“There is no Zsasz and me, he cooks fo-” James tried, and for once he was glad that Victor Zsasz wasn't present nor was any of his girls. This conversation could get him in trouble as it was.

“No Zsasz and you and yet he cooks for you! Zsasz doesn't do things like that lightly, doesn't associate with anyone casually unless they're already in one of his go to places!” Oswald forced out between clenched teeth as the man invaded his personal space getting right into his face. Anger brightening his eyes in a way that could only be described as insane. There was the sound of leather as Oswald's grip on his cane tightened. And despite the anger present in Oswald, James found himself touched by the implications behind Victor Zsasz's actions that were now brought to light. Still, it was something he couldn't let Oswald see.

Only it seemed that he did if the maliciousness in Oswald's expression was any indication.

“Have you asked him about what happened to poor poor Harold Panosian?” Oswald asked and no James didn't, he was still trying to figure out how the man died. His gut instinct told him that it involved Oswald or Victor, but with no solid proof, he couldn't do anything. When James didn't say anything, a sharp smile appeared as Oswald continued, “I figured as much. I for one, know exactly what happened to poor Harold. Apparently, he insulted our mutual friend Victor and paid the price.”

To this James could say nothing, not even as Oswald leaned closer and whispered in his ear exactly what Oswald heard that Victor has done to the man. It was distressing, mostly because as far as James could see Harold was innocent despite being a thief and James' own emotions getting tied into this whole mess made it harder to listen to what Oswald was happily telling him. The whole exchange left James feeling numb even as he left, trying to ignore how falsely victorious Oswald seemed to look. Like it was a forced expression.

How was he going to deal with this situation?


	6. Chapter 6

A week has passed since James had seen either Oswald or Victor in anything but a distant manner and truthfully James didn't know if he liked that or not. Sitting alone in his apartment, he had nothing but time to reflect on them and how James feels about everything. At the beginning of this whole mess, he would have been thankful for the break from having to interact with either of them for any duration of time. Would have been glad to find his food untouched or not deal with anyone too early in the mornings even if they were usually baring gifts of either breakfast or coffee. But now, he found that the silence felt heavier than it should have been without one of them taking up his time.

It was funny how that worked.

Yes, James Gordon was well aware of most of the criminal history of one Victor Zsasz and this week alone he could have easily arrested Oswald Cobblepot for new crimes and have him locked away for life. James knew how manipulative they both could be and how ruthless they actually were. However, somewhere along the way, he let that knowledge be displaced by a growing attachment. Enough that he might just be able to ignore those crimes and that knowledge just so he could enjoy time with them. He's already let himself enjoy moments with them, lunch or breakfast and even supper.

But as usual Gotham City fashion, the could have been and the might have been had fallen from his eyes to reveal the latest realities.

Since his last meeting with Oswald, when the man had found out that he wasn't the only one spending time with James things seemed starker. Colder. More based in reality in a harsh sort of way. If he wasn't getting shot at, bullets oddly never actually hitting close to their mark which was odd for Victor and threats and posturing from Oswald lacked the creativity or fire Kingpin normally wielded like a fine-tuned weapon. And neither seemed to linger long enough to be anything but professional or as professional as criminals could be. It was like they were avoiding anything personal altogether, even things between the Kingpin and the assassin seemed odd and strained.

Harvey, of course, spoke up, wondering if there was a lover's tiff between the three of them. James shut him down fast and hard. But it left him wondering.

And underneath all of this, was the knowledge of what happened to Harold. The poor soul who was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time as was the story with most murder victims as of late. And knowing of who was the killer and where the information came from refused to let him rest as well. What was he supposed to do with this kind of information? A good cop would take it to a judge and get an arrest warrant so another killer could be taken off the streets.

And yet, sitting alone James could only pour himself another drink.

James knew he would have to confront them about this. Figure out what to do and figure it out sooner than later because he knew that regardless of which decision he made there was going to be consequences and certainly no way to go back to how things were previously.

It would take another week before anything more than thinking could be done, and once more he found himself in his apartment. But this time, he wasn't alone. This time, Oswald was there and for once lured by an invitation from James. The need for a conversation was too great for James to ignore anymore, and after spending a week barely catching either of them long enough to have a proper conversation James had the time to figure a few things out. And given who he was dealing with, he figured that Oswald might be the best one to talk it out with. Victor was better at sidestepping and weaselling out of conversations than Oswald from past experiences. Oswald at least he knew would see it through, even if it was in a confrontational manner.

Thankfully today it wasn't Victor who was playing the part of the Kingpin's personal guard. Instead, it was two larger men. Oswald did seem to have a knack for finding the biggest people money could buy for his purposes.

“What do you want, Jim? I'm a rather busy man.” Oswald sniffed, putting up a good front. But James wasn't blind, he could see the tension in the man's body and the nervousness in how he was holding his cane for more than just physical support. Now that he had the Kingpin in front of him, he found it harder to get down to business. So he did the next best thing, offer the man a drink. It was declined politely as they moved to sit at the table with nothing in hand to distract either of them. The two large men waited outside of James' apartment.

James crossed his arms and leaned back, he took the moment to take the other man in. Despite how tense he seemed, Oswald wasn't giving much away. It was a big difference to how he was when James first met him as an umbrella boy. Oswald as easier to read then and oddly more innocent in nature. But he was someone easily handled, the man before James now was starkly different. But no less interesting.

“Why did you tell me about Harold?” There, he cut straight to the point. It might not have been the heart of the matter but it was close and if this conversation goes more or less well or at least okay than perhaps James could figure a few more things out. A sly smirk was visible, falsely placed but still very fitting.

“Merely doing my job as a concerned citizen, a poor man was murdered heartlessly.” Oswald said and to James, it sounded oddly weak, not even a mockery of concern was present. Just a parroted response and nothing more and James felt like he was being cheated by a response intended to put a wall between them. It was something that was unacceptable and total bullshit so James called him on it, watched as the bird before him stuttered and spat out angrily. That felt more real and left recognizable territory for James to venture into.

“You told me exactly what happened to Harold Panosian, in graphic details. You don't do that if you're a concerned citizen. Even eyewitnesses don't give that much information.” James pointed out, uncrossing his arms and leaning forward, feeling as though he was on a roll, “You had a personal reason for that. Especially after I told you about Victor and how he cooked for me.” Oswald's eyes darkened at that and James was certain it wasn't because of what happened between himself and Oswald's favourite assassin. No, no he thinks it's more about what clearly doesn't happen between the Kingpin and his assassin. James didn't know if he should feel jealous in the face of someone else being jealous for roughly the same thing.

For a moment, there was nothing but the sound of angered breaths and the leather as a hand curled tightly around the penguin head of a cane. It didn't take much for James to imagine the blade he knows is hidden in that cane plunged deep into his chest. When that didn't happen, James bravely if not foolishly pushed forward.

“Who are you jealous over Oswald? I know you enough to know you are.” James pushed and almost jumped when Oswald practically sprung to his feet, spitting out curses and banging his cane on the floor harshly as he got in James' face and pointed an accusing finger at him. All the while without a single word making it's way out which was perhaps the most shocking part. No, James was left feeling like he made a huge mistake in this conversation especially after Oswald stormed out of his apartment without another word. A headache was forming and James poured himself a drink, a drink he barely had any time to have when Harvey phoned.

Apparently, Victor might be part cat as he was bringing in someone on the wanted list with clear intentions of bringing him to James. According to Harvey, the man wasn't in good condition and was willing to confess to anything just to be free from Victor Zsasz. James downed the drink in one gulp.

What was his life coming to?


End file.
